


Sunflower

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Shipping Shin with Best Boys [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Budo appears for like, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Itachi cannot deal with the other club leader's bullcrap, M/M, One Shot, Shin is perceptive, a few lines, introvert problems, or more, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: This is the third one on this series of one-shots! My does time go by so fast! This time it's Iruka x Shin, backstory headcanon thingy. I hate Iruka's surname. Why didn't they give him a normal one like "Harukawa" or "Matsuzaka" instead we literally get "Dolphin Dolphin" lol.Takes place a few weeks after Masato's storyline.





	Sunflower

Mornings are always the bane of my existence. It's not because I hate it because I have to go to school in fact, it's not even about the school. Everyone is nice, those tanned glamorous girls are very nice, my club members are cool, and most of the students know to just leave me be cause it makes me comfortable. No, what I find annoying and quite frankly, scary in the mornings is my trek towards school.

I'm really grateful that my house is near the school but despite that, these _phenomenons_ won't ever stop and find their way to happen to me! Every time I go around for a walk, everyone immediately starts to stare and gawk at me. Their heads craning to take a look at me. Some even started whispering to their friends while pointing at me. Their eyes glinting in a way I don't know.

Haven't their parents told them it's rude to point fingers? The worst part is... I've been scouted as an idol for like, a millionth time now.

Why do they even want me to be an idol in the first place? This white hair makes me look older. The red eyes are just completely edgy.

Normally, everyone would bask in all of the attention... but I don't.

Why me? I hate being stared at.

Those eyes are roving over me, taking in everything they see as if I were some part of a circus act. What, have they never seen someone with hair as white as snow? Have they never seen someone with ruby red eyes? 

I quickened my pace as I see some shady guy walking towards me. As I burst into a sprint, I hear the shady guy talking about being an idol. (So he was another scout huh...)

No matter what I do, I can't change myself.

I hate being me.

I don't want to be me.

Can't I be someone else? Someone who can blend in with the background? Be a mob character?

My sprint turned to brisk walking as I spot my members from the club. I gave them a small smile as I turned to them and walked through the gates of this small school.

* * *

The school day went by so quicjly as it finally became after school. The setting sun bathed our soaking bodies as we did another lap around the pool and finally ending for the day. It was weird that the school had a swimming pool lying around but not other buildings, but I didn't mind it at all now.

We had to finish up early since the club leaders usually have meetings in Friday afternoons.

The only one left in the locker room is me. Hojiro and Unagi had already gone home.

I paced around the locker room, hoping to keep my mind off of things. The streets are usually packed in the afternoons, so I made it a point to go home nearing 6PM. I sat myself on one of the benches and began to ruminate but sighed in disappointment as nothing came in mind.

However it seems like some god noticed my boredom as a resounding beep brought me out of my fading thoughts.

I rummaged through my bag and picked up my cellphone.

Itachi is calling me.

"Yes? What's the matter Prez?" I asked, curious. He's more of the texting type of person... so why?

The background seemed to be in chaos as I heard what appears to be some glass shattering. "You're still at the school, right Iruka?" Itachi replied gruffly. I mean, he looks old, but now his voice sounds old too... if I didn't read who was calling me, I'd probably assume he was a long-lost uncle who was separated from my father and suddenly got my contact info.... or something.

"Huh... yeah, why?" Oh god... I hope nothing bad is happening there.

"Could you please get Bu--- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! GITA! PUT DOWN THAT GUITAR!!! YOU'LL HURT SOMEONE!!! GEIJU NO! WE JUST REPAINTED THAT!! GODDAMMNIT!" I winced as he suddenly raised his voice out of nowhere. From the other line, I hear a girl giggling as it was accompanied by bad guitar playing. Someone was screaming about their leg.... for some reason. (I don't even want to know...)

"Umm... Are you all... okay?" _Obviously not._

"Agh......." Itachi sighs as if he has given up on life. "Just.... get Budo. He's late and he's usually the mediator for these _children_. Find him quickly and let him in the meeting room. He should be at-- SHOKU DROP THAT KNIFE THIS INSTANT!!!" A distant voice replied with a defiant but playful  _"Neverrrrrrrrrrr!"_

I winced once again as I hung up the phone not wanting to listen to that chaos any longer, but I realized... Itachi wasn't able to tell where he was. "Ah....... Guess I'll try my luck. Itachi won't probably call me soon...."

* * *

 

I roamed the main building's second floor, hoping to at least bump into Budo by coincidence or something... but that did not seem to work out. "Hmm... Budo's the Martial Arts Club President... he should be around here... but no luck." I scratched my head in confusion as I peeked at his empty club room.

(Maybe I should ambush him and camp out in the shoe locker area? No... Itachi definitely needs Budo to calm them down right now... can't make him wait too long...)

Though it seems the gods are in my side once again as I hear someone call out the very person I've been searching for. Straining my ears, I figured that it was coming from the first floor.

(Let's take this slowly... they might be talking about private stuff....)

I slowly stepped down on the flight of stairs.... making sure my movements were unheard and undetected... I might be wrong after all and I don't wanna embarrass myself. Finally, one more set of stairs.... I hear the voices clearer too and it's no mistaking it... one of them is from Budo.

My head slowly moved to peek in the corner and now... I wish I hadn't.

What I saw can only be described as peculiar... it's just so... ridiculous!

Budo had some guy in the corner in a complete cicada block. That poor guy is turning his head from left to right, desperately trying to avoid talking to Budo. His curly brown hair sticks out to all sides as he attempts an escape.

Without meaning to, I catch a glimpse of their conversation.

"Answer me Shin-chan! Why did you quit the club!" Budo asks, his eyes trained on the person, now known as "Shin-chan".

He attempts to take a step back but hits the wall instead. "I-I just felt like it okay? I'm always relying on you so... I thought that I should be more..."

"I'm always happy to have you rely on me! Please! Come back to the club! I met some Middle School kids that could join us next year! They're so cute!!! You like cute things Shin-chan!! Please~!!!!" Budo desperately pleaded while all four of his limbs are still somehow holding unto the wall that surrounds him.

However, "Shin-chan" just turns his head away. "I have nothing more to say." He says in a shaky voice.

(I should intervene before it gets worse.)

"Budo-senpai!!"

He drops down on the floor, with "Shin-chan" looking at him in concern. I could tell that he was about to cry. 

I just shrugged and continued to get him on task. "Itachi-senpai is looking for you! The meeting already started like, minutes ago! Please, won't you go there?"

He gets up and gives me a weak smile.... but I have an uneasy feeling from it. "Is that so? Well.... Shin-chan! See you soon! There's a meeting right now.... bye!" he mutters and takes off on the stairs, never looking back again.

"Are you okay?"

"Shin-chan" looks at me and shrugs. "Yeah. I should be fine. I'm Shin, by the way..."

Ah... so why "Shin-chan" huh? Wonder what's up with these two.... "Iruka. If you don't mind me asking... what was that?"

Shin just turned his lips in thought. "I don't even know either. I just quit the club yesterday to make my own club. He must be upset that I left... well, I was his childhood friend after all..."

Childhood friends? That's sweet. "Wow. I've never had a childhood friend..."

"Honestly, I'm grateful that he wants to be friends with me... even now... but it was clear that I didn't fit in well with the club... My existence is almost unnoticeable."

(Unnoticable?) "Huh? Why would that be?"

He just sighs and looks away. Sensitive subject... huh?

I didn't want out conversation to end on a sad note... "Well I... I admire that you wanted to change and decided to actually do something about it!"

Shin just shakes his head. "Iruka, no one can actually escape change." Shin turns his back on me and looks somberly on the track field. "Each day, we are changing slowly, in many different forms... the change that I wanted this time... was because I ran away."

"Ran away...?" I muttered slowly.

Shin turned back to me and just laughed. "Sorry for the deep talk. I'm aspiring to be a therapist someday." he just steps  away and goes to the empty- no, his future club room. "Did I sound smart?" he joked.

All I could do was stare, dumbfound as he continued to laugh.

"Why haven't you gone home yet? Are you on cleaning duty?"

I shook my hand in disagreement. "Oh no! No! I just... didn't wanna go yet..." 

Shin withdraws a key from his pocket and begins to open the locked empty room. "In that case... why not have tea with me?"

Having no reason to refuse, I entered the room with him. The room itself hasn't been decorated, but the wallpapers have already been placed, it totally changed the feel of the room. The tiles were still a vibrant yellow color, so I'm assuming he'll want to change that too... Shin pulls out a grand looking chair near an equally grand-looking table and had a small chat.

"What made you want to make this club?" I asked, genuinely curious. He seemed to be doing well in both studies and club activities...

"I've had a genuine interest for the world unseen by the human eye. Now that I'm clubless, I can make this club and find more people out there who shares interests with me and I think that it's really cool. I don't mind being called 'evil', because I'm creating a place where these 'evil' people can make a second home and have genuine fun in each other's side."

(Shin... you're cool...) "Man... you're cool..."

 

Shin looks surprised, but happy all the same. "Nope. I just had the opportunity and I took it. How about you? How are you?"

"M-me?" I asked surprised. "What do you mean...?"

"It's just... sometimes in our conversations you seemed... disconnected..."

I raised my hands up in defense. "No.. there's nothing wrong..." I sighed. "Nothing at all..."

"Hey...." Shin says, making me look up. "I'm your senpai... so I don't mind looking after you... okay? You seemed like the type to ignore people... like me... so.... as introverts, let's work together, okay?" He grins.

I smiled back. (Ahh... Shin-senpai.... you're too kind...) "Then... you wouldn't mind me visiting sometimes?"

He nods and gives me a playful thumbs-up and laughs.

I smiled back while muttering "Thanks, Shin-senpai."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Senpai-Kouhai dynamic pls dont sue me. ;-;
> 
> My cute boy Iruka is struggling! Therapist!Shin to the rescue!!!!
> 
> "Why is the title Sunflower?"
> 
> A: Sunflowers are typically eye-catching like how Iruka immediately catches the attention of everyone around him. (Is he the new Kisaragi Momo? gasp! Kagerou Project AU /shot) They also symbolizes loyalty and respect. Like the standard, Senpai-Kouhai relationships that are shown in various anime.
> 
> (It's also because I kinda like sunflowers.... s-shut up! they look beautiful.)


End file.
